Entre deux
by Nahe
Summary: Cinq longues et interminables années depuis que Sasuke était parti rejoindre Orochimaru, ou plutôt « Sasukekun » se dit Sakura avec ironie, et enfin elle avait pu passer à autre chose...T par sécurité! SaiSakuraShikamaru Enjoy!


**ENTRE DEUX...**

**Titre:**

Entre deux...

**Auteure:**

Nahe

**Pairing(s):**

Sai/Sakura et Shikamaru/Sakura

**Genre:**

Euh... Pour le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment défini! Disons Romance/Humour

**Disclamer:**

Je ne possèdes en aucun cas l'univers et les personnages de Naruto et Shippuden, si c'était le cas, Sakura serait dans l'Akatsuki, Sasori et Deidara seraient vivants, etc... Tout appartient au génie Masashi Kishimoto!

**Mot de l'auteure:**

Vous savez... Ce n'est pas ma première fanfic, mais sur Naruto et oui. On peut aussi dire que c'est la première sérieuse, donc j'espère que vous allez aimez, et si c'est le cas, laissez une rewiew, ça prend environ 35 secondes (ou plus yeahhh) et ça fait super plaisir . Sur ce ENJOY!

**CHAPITRE UN**

_Changements et Retrouvailles_

**5 ans…**

Cinq longues et interminables années depuis que Sasuke était parti rejoindre Orochimaru, ou plutôt « Sasuke-kun » se dit Sakura avec ironie, et enfin elle avait pu passer à autre chose. Certains diraient, « C'est qu'il était à peu près temps… », et elle devait avouer qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Elle ne devait pas être normale dans ce temps là pour aimer un tel glaçon, un mec qui jamais n'avait voulu d'elle, ou du moins jamais plus qu'une amie, pourtant elle avait continuée à le suivre inlassablement, comme une sangsues, elle avait même été prête à trahir Konoha pour lui, à laisser sa famille, ses amis, et même Naruto. Il lui avait seulement dit « T'es lourde » et un « Arigâto » avant de l'assommer. Elle comme une idiote avait continuée à l'aimer, mais cette soirée avait au moins eu un point positif dans sa vie, il lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle était un boulet, ce qui malheureusement était vraie. Cela lui avait permis d'avancer vers un avenir où les gens auraient besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux pour réussir ses diverses missions. C'était ainsi qu'elle était devenue l'élève de Tsunade, l'apprentie de l'Hokage! À partir de là, elle avait commencé à travailler très dure pour que son maître soit fier d'elle, mais aussi pour que Naruto le sois. Pendant ces deux années et demi où Naruto avait été perfectionné ses nijutsus avec Jiraiya, elle s'était rapprochée de Shikamaru car elle avait souvent eut à partir en mission avec lui, le chunin, peu après elle aussi avait atteint ce rang tant désiré. Elle avait découvert en Shikamaru un très bon ami qui, elle le savait, serait toujours à ses côtés en cas de problème, comme Naruto l'était. Seulement, Shikamaru était un peu plus ami avec Ino, ce qui les empêchait de se voir, les deux filles se détestant royalement. Peu après, Naruto était revenu plus impressionnant qu'avant. Elle se souvenait avoir eu pendant un très court moment le béguin pour ce nouveau Naruto. Mais elle avait remarquée que ce garçon là n'était pas Sasuke, de plus elle préférait de loin l'avoir comme ami, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il plaisait visiblement à son amie Hinata depuis des années, elle n'aurait jamais oser lui enlever son idole et amour! Elle était plus mure et réfléchis que ça… Ensuite était venu le moment de leurs retrouvailles avec Sasuke, et quel « magnifique » retrouvailles! Celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et admiré avait tenté de tuer son meilleur ami, et il aurait probablement réussi si Orochimaru, ce sal serpent ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Encore une fois, devant lui, elle n'avait pas pu être utile, elle n'était pas assez forte. C'est un peu à ce moment là que son amour pour_**lui**_avait commencé à se dissiper, comme on dit : lentement, mais sûrement.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement que peu après cette fortuite rencontre, l'équipe sept et l'équipe dix s'étaient retrouvées au restaurant Yakiniku Q. Ce qui impliquait bien sûr qu'elle passe du temps avec cette immonde, mais à la fois sympathique Ino. Là-bas, elle avait eut une réaction assez gamine, mais il fallait avouez que ce Sai la cherchait volontairement, la preuve il ressemblait à Sasuke, et il agissait un peu comme lui. Mais cette journée là, il avait décidé de lire des livres pour ce lier d'amitié avec les gens, pour apprendre avoir des sentiments (bien qu'elle doutait que son cas soit si grave). Il avait lu qu'il fallait arrêter d'utiliser des suffixes à la fin des prénoms, et utiliser des surnoms. Elle, toujours aussi gentille lui avait donnée l'exemple de se fier sur les particularité de chacun avec Naruto, le crétin. Celui-ci, avait ensuite oser répondre « D'accord, la moche », c'est ainsi qu'il avait recommencer son manège dans ce fameux restaurant. Il avait tenté d'appeler Choji « l'obèse » mais par chance Naruto avait empêché un désastre de se produire. Il avait par la suite surnommé Ino, « la belle », ce qui l'avait mit complètement hors d'elle. C'était comme si Ino venait de gagner une manche, surtout que si Sai pensait ça, pourquoi Sasuke n'aurait pas pensé pareil? À la suite de cette journée, elle avait définitivement décidé de se remettre dans une partie de l'état d'esprit qu'elle avait étant plus jeune, autrement dit être meilleure que Ino la truie!

Bien sûr pour atteindre cet objectif, elle avait dû s'entraîner à fond, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pû toujours être en mission à ce moment-là. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Tsunade de continuer de perfectionner son entraînement, et de mettre temporairement quelqu'un d'autre dans la Team Kakashi. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre l'Hokage de ceci, mais son maître avait finalement cédé devant son incroyable détermination! Effectivement, la jeune femme était rester trois jours sans bouger dans le burau du Godaime à lui rabattre les oreilles avec son idée n'ayant pas vraiment peur d'être blesser par la « vieille ». Alors pendant environ un an et demi, elle avait perfectionnée au maximum sa force monstrueuse, et ses ninjutsus médicales, au point de les rendre au même niveau Tsunade-sama. Ensuite, elle avait pris six mois de formation de combat à distance avec Kakashi qui jusqu'ici, elle devait se l'avouer, ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, se concentrant beaucoup plus sur les deux autres garçons qui avait formé l'équipe sept. Pfff, après il s'était demandé pourquoi son niveau n'atteignait pas celui de ses amis! Évidemment avec seulement 6 mois d'entraînement, elle n'était pas devenu une experte dans ce style de combat, mais ça lui suffisait amplement pour se dépanner. Pour finir, elle était allait habiter un an avec Kurenai pour qu'elle lui apprenne à maîtriser au maximum le don qu'elle avait pour le genjutsu. Opération qui par bonheur avait eu un succès monstre!

Maintenant, elle était là, âgée de 17 ans, deux semaines exactement depuis la fin de sa cohabitation avec Kurenai avec qui elle était bien sûr devenue très amie. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de voir ses amis, et maintenant elle avait rendez-vous avec eux dans 10 minutes. Ça allait être un moment assez étrange et rempli d'émotion. Elle avait cette espérance égoïste qui consistait en souhaiter que chacun d'entre eux ne ce sois pas assez entraîner pour devenir pour la énième fois beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. . Avoir fait autant d'efforts pour ne même pas réussir à atteindre le nouveau niveau de ses amis, ça la rendrait certainement malade…

Respire Sakura, tout va bien se passer!

Côté physique, Sakura avait encore un peu changé, ses cheveux étaient redevenus longs, très longs même. . Elle les laisser en général détacher, sauf lorsqu'elle avait à combattre et à soigner des patients. Ses shorts beiges avaient été remplacés par une jupe du genre écolière en cuir noir. Son chandail ne cachait que sa poitrine, laissant ainsi son ventre à l'air. Sans surprise il était rose, que serait Sakura sans un morceau de linge rose?! Pour compléter le tout, elle portait des collants en résilles. La jeune fille regarda l'heure, ses amis devraient être arrivés à cette heure, mais que-ce qu'il faisait? Elle pouvait comprendre pour Naruto, Choji ou encore Shikamaru, mais les autres étaient du genre assez ponctuel, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne du moins!Ah… Elle pouvait apercevoir une ombre se diriger vers elle. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus proche, elle pu apercevoir Sai, toujours le même physiquement, même son expression sans sentiments n'avait pas changé… Dommage. Une fois que celui-ci fut à ses côtés, il lui fit un de ces fameux faux sourire.

_« Salut, la moche! »_

Sakura le fusilla du regard, était-il certain de vouloir établir une relation d'amitié entre eux, parce que franchement là, elle en doutait un peu vu le surnom qu'il lui donnait.

_« Sai… Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois! »_ Dit-elle avec ironie

Comme elle s'y attendait il continua de faire ce sourire niais, alors elle enchaîna.

_« Alors, comme ça, je suis encore moche? Moins qu'Ino j'espère! »_

À ce moment là, si ce n'était pas Sai, elle aurait crû qu'il allait rire, mais bien sûr il ne le fit point.

_« T'es un peu mieux… »_

Sakura eut un regard attendrit et remplie d'espoir.

_« Un peu mieux qu'Ino? »_

_« Oh… Non, un peu mieux qu'avant »_

Cette franchise (?), l'agaçait énormément, il aurait au moins pû se forcer pour lui paraître agréable, non? Elle leva son poing prête à lui balancer à la figure, mais Naruto arriva par derrière et stoppa son élan. La fleur de cerisier eut un soupir.

Meilleure chance la prochaine fois!

Elle remplaça cette air exaspérer par un sourire adressé à nul autre que son meilleur ami, Uzumaki Naruto. Elle ne se gêna pas pour lui sauter dans les bras.

_« Narutoooo! Ça faisait si longtemps! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. »_

Naruto essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son amie, non pas parce que il ne voulait pas se faire enlacer par Sakura, mais bien parce qu'elle l'étouffait. Cette fille avait une force vraiment effrayante... et douloureuse.

_« Sakuuura-channn, de l'air, s'il vous plait »_

La dite Sakura s'éloigna du blond (à son plus grand bonheur) en s'esclaffant. C'était toujours pareil, elle faisait toujours ça, et il lui criait constamment la même plainte.

_« À chaque fois que je te vois, tu es plus belle Sakura-chan »_

La kunoichi rougit de plaisir, elle savait que Naruto l'avait toujours trouvé belle, qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement pour le porteur de Kyuubi, elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre cet amour. Autrefois parce qu'elle le donnait à Sasuke, et maintenant parce qu'elle le voyait comme son meilleur ami, rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer embrasser Naruto, à ses yeux embrasser Kiba était déjà plus probable, car l'amour était quelque chose qui à la fin se brisait, l'amitié, la vraie, elle était éternelle. Pendant ce temps, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Neji et Temari étaient arrivés. Kenkuro, Hinata et Choji avaient mission ensemble, pareil pour Tenten, Lee et Shino. Kakashi, lui, pour ne pas faire changement était en retard. Probablement en train de vagabonder à la recherche d'un livre pas net dont Jiraiya (ou Ero-Sennin, c'est au choix ) était souvent l'écrivain. Ino qui n'avait pas vraiment changé s'approche de Sai, et lui dit:

_« Elle est plus belle à l'extérieur, mais pas à l'intérieur, hein? »_

Sai lui jeta un regard sans émotion et répondit :

_« Tu as tout à fait raison, __**la belle **__»_

Sakura eut une vague de pulsions meurtrières quasi-incontrôlable à ce moment, par chance Neji qui avait prévu le coup, et l'a tenait déjà au cas où elle aurait envie de dévisager Ino et Sai. Surtout qu'il était mieux placer que qui que ce soit ici présent pour savoir à quel point la force de Sakura avait décuplé puisqu'il s'était battu avec elle à mainte reprises sous la demande de celle-ci. Il gardait un souvenir amer de la dernière fois qu'il avait eut un combat avec la jounin. C'était il y'a un an et deux mois, et il s'était prit une sacré raclé. Mauvais pour son orgueil de Hyuûga. Bref, il lança avec cette attitude purement sienne:

_« Ino, ne cherche pas Sakura, surtout que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, ce serait mauvais pour toi de te retrouver à l'hôpital pour une histoire aussi insignifiante »_

La fleur de cerisier eut un sourire triomphant, et lui fit une grimace, tout à fait consciente de la gaminerie de cet acte, mais elle s'en préoccupait très peu à l'instant.

_« Tu vois, écoutes ce que Neji dit… Je - suis - __**meilleure**__ - que - toi »_

« Ne te prends pas trop la grosse tête non plus, la prochaine fois que je te battrai Haruno-san »

_« C'est ça, c'est ça… Espères toujours »_

Shikamaru interrompit cet échange avec un ton ennuyé.

_« C'est galère, mais on est là je vous signale »_

_« C'est vrai, désolé Shikamaru… En y pensant, toi et moi on devraient se voir plus souvent, faut pas s'empêcher d'être amis pour la truie ' »_

Ino s'avança rouge de rage

_« Qui tu traites de truie? »_

_« Toi, bien sûr »_

Shikamaru tourna sa tête paresseusement vers la blonde et mit sa main devant elle.

_« Relaxe Ino »_

Puis, il reporta son regard sur la fille aux cheveux roses.

_« Ouais, pourquoi pas… Mais en échange arrêtes de provoquer Ino »_

Sakura eut des yeux suppliants.

_« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de faire? C'est INO, comment veux-tu que je sois normale avec elle? Que-ce que je fais si elle m'attaque verbalement, je peux me défendre au moins? »_

_« Non… Parce que ça vaut aussi pour toi Ino. »_

Les deux filles crièrent presque hystériquement.

_« MAIS SHIKA!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

_« C'est vous qui voyez… C'est moi ou vos querelles » _

Les deux ouvrirent leur bouche sur le point de protester, mais rien n'en sortit, finalement Sakura soupira et dit :

_« Marché conclu »_

En signe d'accord, Ino ne fit qu'un grognement mécontent. Comme si elle allait tenir cet accord lorsque Shikamaru n'était pas dans les parages… Elle était certaine que Sakura était du même avis. Shika soupira et dit :

_« Bien »_

C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à une table, commandèrent et commencèrent à discuter de leurs entraînements, leurs nouveaux jutsus, leurs anciennes missions, leurs promotions, leurs nouveaux buts, mais aussi quelques sujets plus insignifiants comme des blagues, des amours, des nouvelles tendances, les potins les plus récents.

_« Sakura-chan, tu comptes toujours ramené Sasuke avec moi à Konoha, n'est-ce pas? »_

Le sourire amusé et le regard rieurs de Sakura disparurent à l'entente du nom de Sasuke pour faire place à un air pensif, incertain même inquiet. Tout le monde avait arrêté de parler et avait portés leur attention sur le blond, et la kunochi aux cheveux rose.

_« Hum… »_

Elle devait avouer qu'après tant d'efforts mis pour oublier le vengeur, elle avait un peu oublié cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, Naruto et elle. Pourtant, elle savait que Naruto en reparlerait, elle espérait seulement que ce ne sois pas dans un avenir proche. Mais voilà, ce moment était arrivé. Elle baissa les yeux, mais ce ne fut que l'espace d'un moment, car ensuite elle releva la tête pour faire face à Naruto, yeux dans les yeux.

_« Tu sais… Pendant toutes ses années, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il reviendrait de lui-même. Je supposais qu'il tuerait Itachi plus vite que ça. Mais ce n'était de fausses espérances. Elle servaient seulement à me rassurés, je n'y ai jamais vraiment crû. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point. Si je me suis entraîné si fort pendant les dernières années, je ne peux pas cacher que c'était pour être assez forte pour t'aider à ramener Sasuke, aussi pour qu'il me voie comme une kunoichi a part entière, pas pour une fille lourde. C'était aussi pour pouvoir tous vous aider, et vous protéger comme vous le faite toujours pour moi. Enfin, tous ça pour te dire, que je n'ai pas oublié cette promesse qu'on s'est faite toi et moi Naruto. J'irai cherché Sasuke le jour au je devrai le faire et on le ramènera ensemble, parce que même si je ne l'aime plus, c'est notre ami. Il faut prendre soin de ses amis, c'est ce que tu m'as enseigné. »_

Tout le monde regardait la scène étonnée, Sakura était devenu vraiment mature… Ce silence religieux fut coupé par un Naruto qui sauta par-dessus la table pour aller enlacer Sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

_« Ohhhhhh Sakuraaaaaa-channnnnnnn »_

_« NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »_

Elle le poussa très loin et le regarda avec des yeux rageurs, mais au fond la jeune fille était très attendri par le geste de son ami. Elle le regarda avec un sourire doux, et dit avec un ton léger.

_« Baka »_

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant cette situation typique. Après avoir bien mangé, ils se dirent au revoir devant l'entrée du restaurant. Il ne restait maintenant que Shikamaru et Sakura. Elle le regarda avec une mine interrogatrice.

_« Que-ce que tu fais encore là Shika? »_

Il lui dit avec un léger sourire.

_« Naruto insistait pour ne pas que tu restes seules ce soir étant donné que tous le monde est assigner à une mission mis à part Sai et moi, il m'a demandé de te raccompagner et de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »_

Sakura haussa les sourcils.

_« Pourquoi pas Sai? »_

Shikamaru lui répondit sans émotions apparentes :

_« C'est galère, mais je peux aller te le chercher à ma place si tu veux »_

Sakura ouvrit la bouche étonnée en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire!

_« Je ne voulais pas dire que je préférais que ce sois lui qui passe la soirée avec moi. Il est tellement stoïque ce mec… C'était juste une question réflexe, désolée que tu ais pensé autre chose! »_

« Ouais… Peu importe »

_« Oh, et puis maintenant que j'y pense, de quoi ce blondinet se mêle?! Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me trouver des gens avec qui passé du temps toute seule! »_

_« Hey… Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demandé! On y va maintenant, ou tu veux rester ici à te plaindre? »_

Sakura se mit à rire devant l'expression de Shikamaru.

_« On y va… Galère »_ ajouta-elle en riant de plus belle

Les deux jounins partirent en direction de l'appartement de la fleur de cerisier…

Et puis, c'était pas trop mauvais?

J'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion!

Si vous avez des idées pour ce triangle amoureux, je suis ouverte aux suggestions!

Plus il y aura de rewiews, plus vous aurez un nouveau chapitre rapidement, c'est un peu comme ma paye ces rewiews

Vous voudriez pas que je sois pauvre, ne? xD


End file.
